Shiruru
Shiruru is a 21 year old OC created by Laki. First appearing in RPCRP, she would gain a breakout role and become a main character from that point forward. Overview Shiruru is a cheery young woman who is Sheebop's younger sister. She's a busy-body, can sometimes be a bit perverted and she enjoys nothing more than teasing Sheebop over her love life. Though she comes across as air-headed, Shiruru is very good at reading people and has a strong intuition. Shiruru mostly grew up with her father, who was eccentric and idealistic, as apposed to Sheebop who grew up with her stern and serious mother. Shiruru is distinguished from Sheebop by her magenta eyes, pale pink fur, and swirl of hair on her head (which she's very protective of). In more comical scenes her swirl of fur will often bend into shapes, such as a heart. Shiruru goes out of her way to make relationships work well around her, as to prevent any heartbreaking splits, like that of her parents. RP History Shiruru debuts and plays a large role in RPCRP. When the gang has no place to stay she offers to let them stay in her villa, which would become the primary setting for the rest of the story. It would seem that she's infatuated with Flamber, as she'd often flirt with him, flustering Sheebop in the process. However, as revealed towards the end, she only flirted with him in order to get Sheebop to realize her own feelings. In the conclusion, Shiruru decides to continue living calmly in her villa, with new housemates Char and Whallop. Shiruru is mostly absent during Darius League Quest but she does return to console Merlee when she lost Rhodium and she helps gather three rare artifacts in order to revive him. She appears once more in the epilogue. Shiruru appears in KaPRPT as one of the lead characters, getting into a legal mishap with Kleat and Pikachu and eventually allowing them to stay at her home. Shiruru does not appear in BDBM, but is briefly mentioned to have heard the news of Light City's takeover. In the span between KaPRPT and BDBM she leaves Crossover City and goes overseas to Denland. She makes a cameo at the end of BDBM Part Two where she and Emolga are a part of an impromptu news crew and report on the damage of the Fortress following Hine's occupancy. Shiruru later appears in Chilling Whispers, having been shown to live in Light City for quite a while. It was revealed that she invited Clarissa, Sesu, Lucy and several others old friends to a party at her new villa, demonstrating the magic she had learned and turning many of the partygoers human. This would be the catalyst of the group forming a team of their own, Missy Pop, which in the following span partners with Light City's government and becomes a key face in Light City's new era of change. Throughout the early stages of the story Shiruru and Missy Pop are sent to deal with happenings within the city, gaining a rivalry with The Outcasts in the process when their van is stolen. Missy Pop later is dispatched to help deal with a crisis involving an ancient berserker by the name of Maltor. Unfortunately the group did not make it time, Shiruru and Sesu also getting into an argument over who second-in-command is. Relationships Shiruru is mostly on good terms with everyone she meets. She often bugs her sister but cares deeply about her and wants the best for her. She seemed to exhibit a crush on Flamber but later on reveals that this was mainly to get Sheebop to accept her feelings for him. In PTRPCRP2 she does confide in Lucas that she actually has slight feelings for him but feels he would be happiest with Sheebop. Shiruru is on good terms with Aqua, Pikachu and especially Chiko. It seems that she has an unconscious attraction to Lunatyr, as revealed in PTRPCRP2. Shiruru very much enjoys the company of Whallop, who cleans her villa for her. She appears to be developing deeper feelings for him, and a recent PokeRP comic known as Good Luck Shiru-chan! explores her attempts to get Whallop to notice her, but these attempts end in failure. Shiruru gains a partnership with Char in the aforementioned comic, with him working with her in her numerous schemes while strengthening their friendship in the process. Shiruru is also close friends with Emolga the two having mischievous tendencies. When she moved to Light City she took him with her, as well as Whallop, and the duo worked together as they started new careers. Shiruru has an odd relationship with Sesu, usually enjoying getting a rise out of her and starting petty arguments. However they develop a friendship as they become teammates, albeit they still bicker from time to time. Gallery Shirucomic.png|Shiruru in the RPCRP comic shirulaugh.gif CharAndShiru.jpg|With Char. LittleSheepRidingHood.jpg|Shiruru in "Little Sheep Riding Hood" Magics.jpg|Shiruru practicing magic. Trivia *Shiruru is a Cancer, born on July 8th. *Favorite snack: toffee. *"Shiruru" appears to be derived from "Shi" which is the sound of Sheebop, combined with "kurukuru" which means "spiral" or "round and round". *Shiruru was initially planned to be on for only a short period of time, but was kept permanently due to being well-liked as well as a vital part of the plot of RPCRP. In fact, this phenomenon of a once temporary or minor character becoming main has been dubbed The Shiru Effect. *Similar to Sheebop, the design of her horns have changed as time progresses. They have also gone from a magenta color to a far darker maroon. *When Shiruru was first created, she was intended to only be a childhood friend of Sheebop who just claimed to be her sister. This was soon removed before she was used for RPCRP. Category:OCs that appeared in RPCRP Category:OCs that appeared in RPCRP2 Category:OCs Category:OCs made by Laki Category:Female OCs Category:OCs that are biologically related to another Category:OCs who appeared in TPI Category:OCs that appeared in KaPRPT Category:Order of Light OCs Category:Missy Pop OCs